


Five Times Raphael Surprises Simon and One Time Simon Returns The Favor

by AgentVanderwood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Asexual Raphael, Bisexual Simon Lewis, M/M, Saphael, The Bane Chronicles: Saving Raphael Santiago, but i use book canon backstory, i did mention the saphael trash, okay good, raph is a grumpy old man in a 17 year old body but simon makes him younger, raphael is 17 in this, rather than 15 in the books, saphael trash, simon is a precious bb raph must protect at all costs, spoiler warnings for saving raphael santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentVanderwood/pseuds/AgentVanderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OR </p><p>SAPHAEL TRASH FOR REAL. </p><p>Written for Saphael trash everywhere.</p><p>Also based on show with Raphael's direct canon backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Raphael Surprises Simon and One Time Simon Returns The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Shadowhunters_ or _The Mortal Instruments_ , or any of Cassie's work.

The first time Raphael surprised him, Simon had been too shocked to do anything but stare at the large bouquet of iris and larkspur, which had been professionally arranged in a beautiful but extremely expensive looking vase, that were placed on the armoire at his lodgings at the Hotel Dumort. Around the neck of the vase, a large dark blue silk bow rang out in a bold statement. It took Simon a few seconds to notice the white rectangular shape stuffed into the flowers and a few seconds longer to walk the short distance between himself and the armoire. 

Reaching out, Simon tugged the little envelope from its place among the blooms, flipping it over to pull out the little card. Brows rose as he opened the card, a twinge of guilt stabbing at his non-working heart before a smile slowly slipped onto the vampire’s face. 

_Idiota. You’re still on my list, but welcome home. It’s where you should be._

The smile slipped off his face when he read the smaller print at the bottom of the tiny card. 

_Training starts at 4 am sharp. You had better be on time._

Oh joy. _Welcome home_ , indeed. He sighed, his eyes rising to the flowers as a smile slipped back over his lips once more. Well, he had missed it, after all.

* * *

The second time Raphael surprised him, Simon had almost missed it completely. A fight had broken out just outside of the clan’s headquarters as Camille and a few rogue followers attacked Raphael and the rest of the clan. Raphael had expressly forbidden him to take part but Simon, being who Simon was, did not listen. Naturally. He had fought alongside his brothers and sisters and had done well for himself… for about ten minutes before he was completely ambushed. 

If it wasn’t for the other vampires, he would be dead. Really dead. No more walking, talking, blood drinking for Simon dead. Raphael’s attention on the battle had diverted quicker than Simon had ever seen it. Raphael had ordered the others to hold their positions and before Simon knew it, Raphael had lifted him as if he weighed nothing and carried him inside with inhuman speed---which was understandable considering the whole vampire and not a human thing.

* * *

The third time was just after Raphael had carried him inside. Rather than head for Simon’s lodgings as Simon had expected, he headed straight for his own. Simon knew the way to Raphael’s suites better than he knew his way to his own room. He had spent enough time there after all. He had never, however, stepped foot into Raphael’s room and here the older vampire was walking him straight into the bedroom where a large, luxurious four poster bed stood. Simon, even in his weakness and pain, suddenly felt extremely self conscious and giddy. He laughed nervously about walking people over thresholds and what that meant in certain groups. Raphael had just rolled his eyes, called him an idiot, and laid him out onto the bed. 

“ _Stay_ here,” he ordered. “God so help me if you do not listen, I **will** kill you myself.” 

Simon only smiled up at him and moments later Raphael had gone, presumably and understandably to rejoin the battle.

* * *

The fourth time Raphael had surprised Simon, it was well after that night. Camille and her followers had been defeated and the Hotel Dumort was safe once again. Simon had become increasingly busy with his demotion back to Werewolf Ambassador and with keeping the clan’s alliances with the other Downworlders, along with Clary’s help. Raphael had been busy making preparations for the losses they suffered during the fights with Camille. Neither had seen much of the other for weeks on end until one night, Raphael sought him out. 

Simon had felt awkward, letting Raphael into his room, though he had no idea why. Raphael was the clan leader and had every right seeking Simon out wherever he well pleased. But Raphael’s presence made him anxious and more fidgety than normal. He made a face at the clothes he’d left in a pile on the floor in his search earlier that day for something to wear. He had several books strewn about the room and currently all he wore was a pair of pajama pants and nothing else. He had to finally tell himself, silently, to stop being ridiculous when the thought crossed his mind to cover with the comforter. 

Raphael had taken a seat in one of the chairs and watched Simon with the oddest expression on his face. As if he was considering if Simon was really real or not. Simon moved to the bed and took a seat upon it, folding up his legs sailor style as he waited for Raphael to speak. 

“I was seventeen when I was changed. Children were being stolen away and there were whispers of a creature---of a monster. A blood sucker. El vampiro. Myself and a few of my friends, they were a bit older than I was. We formed a band. A group. We went out to hunt the vampire. We followed him back to his lair once. Our very own Hotel Dumort. It was known as Hotel Dumont still back then, though it was derelict and abandoned, it still held a certain beauty to it. Every one of my friends, died. But me… I don’t know what he saw in me, but he changed me and said I would help him feed on others. He didn’t know the kind of willpower and strength of mind my mother and the good Lord blessed me with. He didn’t know that I would---that I could refuse. That I would use my intelligence against him. He disappeared in a cloud of dust when I caused a piece of the ceiling to collapse, creating a hole. I tried to end my existence with that same hole… but m---someone came to my rescue and helped me to regain what little shred of my humanity I still had. He helped me to return to my family. I worked for months on end in the safety of his home. But finally, I was reunited with _mi mama_. With _mis hermanos_ , _mi familia_. I got to live out the rest of their days with them, at least in part. Some came to realize what I was, some I had told, and others don't see me often enough to think of me as more than a distant relative. I moved into the Hotel Dumont with Camille and quickly rose in ranks, becoming her second in command and trainer for the New York Clan. I suppose I have you to thank for blessing us with your existence. Even with your betrayal, if it weren’t for you… Camille would still be in power and my kind would not be thriving as we are today. I will never forget the part you played.”

He fell silent before standing up and leaving without another word. Simon was shocked, staring at the door he left out of for long minutes, though he had always thought highly of Raphael, for the most part, a new surge of respect rushed through him. He couldn’t imagine going through everything that the other had gone through and decided that no longer would he whine and complain about his lot in life---or the afterlife, as it were. He also felt closer to Raphael that night, as if there had been a definite shift in their relationship.

* * *

The fifth time Raphael had surprised him, Simon had been brushing his teeth. It had been two days after Raphael’s stories and Simon had not been able to get them---or the brooding leader---off of his mind. There had been something different about Raphael, however. He seemed… nervous. Simon was on the defensive in moments, toothbrush brandished as he spun and looked around for whatever threat it was that was causing his leader distress. This seemed to snap Raphael out of whatever state of mind he was in because he merely snorted, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. 

“We’re going to the movies. Be ready and meet me at my suite at seven.”

Simon had stared after him for several moments, toothpaste still foamed around his mouth as it dawned on him that Raphael asked him on a date. Or rather _told_ him on a date? 

A goofy grin slipped onto his face as he turned back to his morning ritual.

* * *

It was Simon’s time to surprise Raphael when the movie let out and the two vampires left the movie side by side. Raphael was scoffing about the plot and rolling his eyes and teasing Simon about enjoying it far too much when Simon reached out and took Raphael’s hand in his own. The other turned to him in surprise and Simon used that momentary lapse of judgement to lean in and press his lips to the older vampire’s. It took a few seconds, but Raphael relaxed into the kiss and when it ended, Simon couldn’t stop grinning. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face, idiota,” Raphael ordered but fondness rang through every syllable and Simon was certain that if vampires had the ability to blush, Raphael would be blushing head to toe. Simon made a face, as if he was considering it. 

“Only if you kiss me,” he said, finally. Raphael’s brows rose but a grin slipped onto his lips. 

“Ay dios mio.”

With those words, Raphael kissed him and Simon, quite happy and very pleased with himself, kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and send kudos if you enjoyed this work.
> 
> Also, I'll take requests for other 5+1 fics so long as it's Saphael or Jimon. Feel free to leave it in your comment about this particular fic below or kik me at agentgalahadx. Feel free to follow me on my [tumblr](http://hibyefxlicia.tumblr.com/).


End file.
